


Consider it a date, Detective.

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [19]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie's pov, F/M, fic requests, just tumblr thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do I know you?” A blonde woman with glasses asks me, staring dead into my eyes, kinda freaking me out.<br/>“I could swear I know you from somewhere.” She repeats, not dropping her stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consider it a date, Detective.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoyalSeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalSeal/gifts).



“Do I know you?” A blonde woman with glasses asks me, staring dead into my eyes, kinda freaking me out.

“I could swear I know you from somewhere.” She repeats, not dropping her stare.

I blink, she does look kinda familiar, like I know her from somewhere but I can’t pinpoint where or when. Maybe because she’s giving me this glare that makes me feel like an ant ready to be squashed, god _damn_  those ants that are invading my house. “Um, maybe? Do you live around here?”

She shakes her head, making her blonde ponytail bounce back and forth, “No, I’m thinking of moving here though. My life in Starling City kinda fell apart. My friend, Barry Allen-”

I don’t hear anything after she says that because it just  _clicks_ , “Felicity? Felicity Smoak, right? I’m Eddie Thawne, uh, Iris and I-”

“You’re Iris’s boyfriend!” She exclaims, snapping her fingers.

I gulp, that had been true when Felicity last came to visit but now… “Ex, uh, Ex Boyfriend. We, uh, broke up.”

“Sorry. Barry told me, I can’t believe I forgot. I’m really sorry.” Felicity runs a hand through her ponytail. “Sometimes I just babble or blurt things out, I’m really,  _really_  sorry.”

“It’s okay, I’m… I’m actually… I think I’m actually okay.” I say, surprised with my own words, it’s not that I haven’t said those words before, just this is this first time I’ve actually meant it.

“I lost my… I lost someone too.” Felicity says slowly. “Actually I lost pretty much everything. I… My life in starling is gone. I didn’t realize how good I had it when I actually had it. Good job, good life… And… And I’m babbling again.”

A small sad smile took over my face, “Funny how that happens, isn’t it?”

“Not realizing how good you have it until it’s gone or babbling?” Felicity asks, tilting her head slightly.

“Both.” I reply, my eyes meeting hers.

We hold the gaze for what seems forever before she blinks and looks away.

She runs her hand through her ponytail again, “Um, I should, I should probably get going, I’m supposed to be looking at a place in like twenty minutes. It was, uh, nice talking to you, Detective-”

“Please, just call me Eddie.” I say, smiling.

“Right, it was nice talking with you,  _Eddie_. Um, I’ll see you around?” Felicity says.

I nod and she smiles.

“Great.” She turned promptly, making her ponytail bounce again as she makes her way to the door, her hand ghosts over the doorhandle and she turns back around, “Um, would you, maybe like to go out to dinner, with me?”

“Like a date?” I ask with a raised eyebrow.

She nods, “Like a date.”

A smile breaks out on my face, “Friday, Six PM, Jitters?”

“Isn’t that a coffee place?” Felicity asks, tilting her head again.

I laugh, “Yeah, but trust me, they make good sandwhiches. And desert is  _great_.”

“Consider it a date, Detective.” Felicity says, a wide smile on her face as she turns and leaves.

I stare after her, the smile not leaving my face. 

_I’m going on a date with a hot blonde with glasses and a smile that makes me want to melt._

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, what did you think? Do you want me to follow up with a fic about their first date?


End file.
